spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
EnergeticBob
"EnergeticBob" is a Spin-Off Kings entry by and a future The Naughty Nautical Neighbors season 3 episode. SpongeBob: up I'm ready! Gary: bored Meow. SpongeBob: Aw, Gary. You don't look very active. Gary: yawns flashes up and turns on an advert about energetic pills Guy on TV: Hey! Do you want to wake up early once a day, every day?! SpongeBob: Yes. Guy on TV: When you are active, do you want to be the fastest runner ever?! SpongeBob: Yes! Guy on TV: Do you want your pill to help you reach work on time?! SpongeBob: DOUBLE YES! excited Guy on TV: Then try our new, energetic pill! Only $10.99! In your stores now! advert ends; TV turns off SpongeBob: Sounds cool! French narrator: One store trip later. SpongeBob: Here Gary pal. I got one for you and for me. Gary: sleeps stuffs pill into Gary's mouth. Gary wakes up and runs like a race car out of the pineapple. SpongeBob: amazed. I guess it worked! Time for me to try one! swallows Woah! very quickly with a trail of flames behind him. SpongeBob: into the Krusty Krab which then burns down because of the flames. Mr. Krabs: What just happene- spoiled money AHHHHHH! Me money! How dare you spongeboy! SpongeBob: running quickly in circles. Ah, I'm sorry Mr. K. This table makes me hardly contain my self. Mr. Krabs: GET OUT! SpongeBob: sighs running and takes out cell phone Hmm.... let me call Squidward! dials Hey Squidward! Mind opening your door? Squidward: Why? split second later SpongeBob smashes through door and Squidward's house falls down as it isn't stabilized as SpongeBob made a huge hole through it. Squidward: yells Oh look what you've done! SpongeBob: Sweet dreams! Have fun sleeping on the carpet tonight! smirks Squidward: You moron! Wait till you here from my lawyer! Patrick: Great work SquareBob! You got the timing right! Perfect finale for Annoy Squidward Day! SpongeBob: winks Squidward: Grrrrr! explodes like a balloon SpongeBob: sweating Woooo! I guess it's time to stop running! to stop Ugh. How can I stop this thing? Hmmmm.... dreams French narrator: A few minutes later. ran all across Bikini Bottom, spreading the flames created by the high friction of his running. He doesn't realize until now.... SpongeBob: I know what to dooo- AH! What happened?! Fred: MY LEG! SpongeBob: Sorry fred. Fred: shouts You filthy animal! Look what you've done! SpongeBob: curiously What? Fred: Look around you, you brainless bottomfeeder! Get out of here you hairless sheep! SpongeBob: sobs Ugh, what have I done? How silly of me to buy this cheap pill. And worst of all, I still haven't found Gary.... sobbing runs right into Patrick's rock but instead of destroying it, he just leaves a bad mark on it. He jammed himself so hard that he was stuck. SpongeBob: muffled HELP! Save me! Patrick: Hi. SpongeBob: desperately Save me! Save me Patrick! It's hard breath! I'm stuck! Patrick: Don't worry Pal. SpongeBob: worried What are you gonna do? Call the fire department? The police station? The hospital?! Patrick: Ah, my Spongey friend. I like to do things the ol' fashioned way haha. pulls SpongeBob who's wedged into his rock by his feet and manages to break free! Patrick: There ya go! drools SpongeBob: Thanks! Patrick: No problem! SpongeBob: Say, have you seen Gary by any chance? Patrick: Oh. nervously Would he happen to be a Snail? SpongeBob: Yes. Patrick: relieved Ah, I hate him of course. SpongeBob: out. You did WHA-?! faints French narrator: Ten hours later.... Patrick: so much soda. incredibly loud and Gary flies out with worn out slime. Ah, there you are Gary! winks the night, while Squidward is sleeping on a rock bed, Patrick placed Gary on his head who then slithers all over the place making Squidward have an allergic reaction due to his allergies. In the morning, Squidward wakes up and.... Squidward: up something icky and sticky Hmmmm.. what's this? a mirror and notices the spots on his face CURSE YOU PATRICK! ends Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Spin-Off Kings Category:Golfpecks256 Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes